1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor for determining the position of a moving part in an apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For determining the position of a moving part in an apparatus, it is known to couple a potentiometer to this part and to receive an analog electrical signal that corresponds to its various positions. A rubbing contact is often used for coupling, however, this is susceptible to degradation in quality over time. This decrease in contact quality increases the transmission of noise signals in the sensor. Such noise signals lower the accuracy of known position sensors.